Naturally occurring RNAs are synthesized from four basic ribonucleotides: ATP, CTP, UTP and GTP, but may contain post-transcriptionally modified nucleotides. Further, over one hundred natural nucleotide modifications have been identified in all RNA species (Rozenski, J, Crain, P, and McCloskey, J. (1999). The RNA Modification Database: 1999 update. Nucl Acids Res 27: 196-197). Nucleotides are modified in RNA to alter functional, structural, or catalytic roles of the parent RNA molecule. More recently, nucleotide modifications have been described to play a role in differentiating host cell RNA species from invading pathogenic RNA species. However, the precise mechanism by which nucleotide modifications alter the host immune response machinery and subsequently affect the translation efficiency of mRNA is unclear.
There is a need in the art for biological modalities to address the modulation of intracellular translation of nucleic acids.
Unless explained otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood to one of ordinary skill in the art to which this disclosure belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present disclosure, suitable methods and materials are described herein. The materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting. Other features of the disclosure are apparent from the following detailed description and the claims.